


Second Journey

by Rimedio



Category: xkcd, xkcd 1190 (Time)
Genre: Adventure, Art, Gen, Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimedio/pseuds/Rimedio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some years after the events in "Time," the map woman sets out on a journey of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magistrate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magistrate/gifts).



 

 

See my castle, it's pretty great.

I hope the weather stays like this.

It's time for an adventure.

Friends are awesome.

Here I go. Goodbye familiar things.

It's a nice day for walking.

Hello little insect!

I wonder what kind of trees those are.

I wonder what lives in here.

The land is so barren here, I must be near the water.

Look at all that water!

I hope there's one within earshot.

Here it comes.

Aren't you a lovely big one.

There's even a tree!

Wheeeeee!

Maybe there are coconuts.

Mmm, comfy.

Hello tree, I hope you land somewhere nice.

I wonder who lived there.

Never travel without something to read.

Zzzzzzzzzzzz.

It's nice to see land again.

Goodbye,friend.

This isn't as hard as it looked from the bottom.

There's a nice breeze and everything.

Ooof! Almost there.

Such strange vegetation.

I wonder if the brambles produce berries in summer.

Look, a rabbit!

I'm flying!

I'm going to have to de-prickle my clothes after this.

Oh look, people! Hello people!

It's good to see humans again.

At least there are stairs on this side.

What a nice sturdy bridge.

Do you know my friends? Are you their people?

You seem nice. And I think you know where my friends are.

This all seems very settled. I guess they have had time to rebuild quite a bit.

What a funny animal.

I like the shape of these things.

Oooh, trees!

I guess there are a lot of different forest paths.

I've come all this way, I can be patient.

That looks delicious, I haven't eaten in ages.

I think I made a new friend.

They look just like I remember.

I am so glad you are safe and didn't lose everyone.

I am good at carrying things.

What an amazing story. Such ingenuity.

I am not done traveling, but company would be welcome.

This is going to be fun.

My new friend! Glad to have you along.

I think the land was under water long ago.

I wonder how deep that goes.

Maybe there's a city down there, or a lake, or...the possibilities are endless!

 

 

 

~Fin~

 

 


End file.
